


[MHM]Guiding Thread

by Natsu (shinkaiforest)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: 简介：有关哈利的勋章的短篇作者注：译自我的俄文原版。无校对。先行致歉，英语不是我的母语，有错误烦请不吝指出。弃权声明：Kingsman和它有关的一切都属于Marv Films和二十世纪福克斯。译者注：第二部预告的衍生。翻译中的错误属于我。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[MHM]Guiding Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guiding Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123508) by [Anaquilibria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria). 



> Thank you agian for letting me do the translation.

**导线**

没有人来领取Harry的勋章，于是Merlin自己留着了。  
勋章背面刻着惯例的6位数字，日期和电话号码。只是这个电话其实并不能打通：不会有人在寻求帮助的时候打给自己。

一开始，Merlin把勋章放在他外衣的口袋里，后来他找了根结实的链子拴住勋章，挂在了胸口。于是他无时无刻都能感受到这枚金属的轻巧与冰冷。  
之后Merlin把这枚勋章戴在毛衣外头。这种感觉很奇怪，甚至可以说是不舒服的：无论是Merlin还是Harry，都没有将感情公之于众的想法——主要是源于Chester无声的不满；然而现在Chester已经死了。  
Harry也是。  
Merlin总觉得这枚勋章正在他胸口嘶吼。这总比当Harry的眼镜碎裂，连线那一端只有死一般的寂静要好得多。  
其他特工没有任何表示。倒不是因为他们没发现，毕竟大家都身在特工组织，想要保有秘密是还很有难度的。  
“是Harry的？”只有Eggsy在第一次看到勋章的时候问过他。  
Merlin点了点头。一种友好的平静在他们之间蔓延开来。他知道Eggsy仍旧贴身戴着他父亲的勋章。

***

有些时候Merlin会梦见Harry，很短暂，却异常鲜活。  
仿佛Harry并没有死。

他会在黑暗中微笑着贴近Merlin，深入骨髓，不可抗拒。  
“没关系。”Harry说，轻轻拉了拉那枚勋章。“到我这来。”  
他们轻轻接吻，Harry没有松开链子，于是Merlin得以贴得更近。

在睁开眼睛之后的几秒钟，Merlin允许自己想象勋章上温度的来源并不是自己，而是Harry指尖温暖了它。

****

而现在这块有着圆环圈住字母K图案的小块金属，则是Merlin所拥有的全部了。  
他没有把勋章摘下来，就那样弯下身体，将勋章贴在了保险箱上的钥匙孔上，贴近藏在机关之后的任何东西。

“就只有这个？”Eggsy问，惊讶地看着立在空荡荡的保险箱中的瓶子。

至少威士忌够劲。  
烈酒入喉，火辣辣地灼烧心肺，不但麻痹了思考，更是连肉身也没有放过。Merlin和Eggsy互相搀扶着彼此，跌跌撞撞地爬上Kingsman唯一一架还完整的飞机。

“去睡吧。”Merlin边开启自动飞行模式边艰难地开口。“八小时之后，我们就在肯塔基了。”  
Eggsy嘟囔着些难以辨识的感谢和其他什么睡着了。  
飞机没什么困难地离开地面，越攀越高，从此，世间再无“Kingsman”。

在急救箱中翻找一通之后，Merlin坐回了他的扶手椅中。他知道即使飞机是自动驾驶状态，他也不能睡。然而Merlin望着雪白的机舱顶，沉入梦乡的时候，还没来得及闭上眼睛。

Harry把自己的勋章握在掌心，对他说，“过来。”

Fin


End file.
